


Checkmate [OS]

by Karyptus



Series: Oneshots and Mini Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, CEO, Canon Divergence, CatCo Worldwide Media, Drama, F/F, Fluff, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyptus/pseuds/Karyptus
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and doesn’t take it well.





	1. Checkmate  [OS]

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an account here and this is my first post! 
> 
> This was originally posted a while ago on wattpad so there might be formatting and grammar mistakes. Please let me know if you see any. 
> 
> Warning: Angst

 "Kara?"

"I never wanted you to find out this way."

"I trusted you." Lena's voice was cracking.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did"

Kara walked closer but Lena only backed away.

"This was you're plan from the start wasn't it. To get me to trust you. And the act like you were my friend but the truth was you were just trying to get close to me so you could make sure I wasn't plotting anything."

"No Lena that's not true"  Kara begged but Lena kept a stone faced mask.

"Really so the first day you came in here with Clark Kent or should I say Superman you didn't try and snoop around my room? Or what about that time you interviewed me about my mother. Wasn't that just your way of trying to get information out of me?"

She was met with silence. Kara tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"That's really smart you know. Keep that innocent act up and no one would suspect that you'd do something like this. God you even had me fooled. Bravo Kara Bravo." Lena clapped her hands to applaud the superhero. "That was quite a performance"

"Lena let me explain."

"You're only wasting your breathe"

"No listen. Yes I looked around your room when you didn't know. And yes I did use that interview as an excuse to get information out of you. But I if I didn't people were going to hack you. I didn't want them going through your privacy. "

Lena scoffed, "Really that's your excuse. What you did was worse than what they were going to do."

The Luthor was done hearing her excuses" Get out Kara. I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"Lena-" Kara started again but Lena threw a vase in her direction. That of course would not have hurt Kara but she still dodged it because of reflexes.

She looked behind her to find the vase smashed to pieces. Water spilled across the carpet and the Plumerias were scattered lying dead on the floor.

She turns back to Lena to find her with tears steaming. The hero walks up close to her and Lena does nothing but push her away. It was no use her strength wasn't enough and she was just so tired of getting hurt.

Kara enveloped her into an embrace and she didn't push her away this time. She just raked her nails on her back hoping it would cause Kara some pain and Kara didn't stop her. When Lena finally stopped, Kara held her tighter and whispers apologies as Lena cried into her neck.

Lena finally calmed but and loosened her grip on the now wrinkled cape. But Kara didn't care, she'll deal with it another time, Lena is more important.

She still held her close and she didn't want to let go any time soon. Kara leaned down to Lena's ear, "listen Lena, I know I messed up and I dealt with it badly but trust me when I say this, everything else is real, Lena. All those other times I spent with you was because I wanted to not because I wanted to check if you were scheming. Please give me a chance to prove it to you."

Lena pulled away from Kara's grip but she was still staring at the floor so the blonde wouldn't see her face.

After a moment of silence she finally spoke in a broken voice, "Please leave."

Kara opened her mouth to speak again but Lena beat her to it. "I need space Kara. Let me think about it."

Kara was hesitant but she nodded. She knew this was her fault. "Take your time. Call me when you need me" and she exited out in the balcony.

When she left the young CEO squeezed her eyes close to keep herself from crying again.

****

Alex was heating up some pizza in the microwave and when she felt a change in her surroundings. She finally spoke, "Where have you been? You haven't been answering your calls."

Alex waits. There's no answer. "Kara?" She calls out again. Still no answer.

Her hand hovers over the gun at her waist before slowly turning around.

"Kara?" She gasped worriedly she sees her sister and the state she's in. "What happened to you? Have you been crying"

Kara just nods her head and immediately clings onto Alex.

The microwave beeps signaling that the pizza was done but they both ignore it. Alex slowly brings Kara to the couch letting her cry and rubbing her back until she's ready to talk.

When the tears subside she finally says, "she knows and she hates me," it's almost inaudible.

"What? Who knows" Alex asked as calmly as she could.

"L-lena s-she knows" she struggled to say.

"You finally told her" Alex sighed and Kara just nodded her head into her neck. "And guessing from your state right now it didn't go so well." Kara cried harder.

"S-she said that i-it was just my plan the entire t-ime to secretly spy on her. SHE HATES ME."

"I’m sure she doesn't. Come on what did she say" she said trying to comfort her sister.

"She said she needed space" Kara answered.

"See she'll come around. If Lena is as smart as her IQ says then she'll know that you only had good intentions."

****

The next 5 days Kara buried herself in work both as a reporter and a superhero. She made sure to keep her mind off of Lena. And Alex and Maggie made sure to spend nights watching classic movies on Netflix with her while eating a whole lot of junk food.

On the sixth day she finally got a text from Lena.

Lena: Come by my office today when you can

The text was short and it didn't say much but it meant the world to Kara because it meant that Lena was finally reaching out.

After work she went straight to Lena's office as Kara this time.

Her assistant let her in and Lena didn't look up from her tablet. Kara awkwardly stood by the door.

After about 3 minutes Lena finally sighed and stopped typing. "Well aren't you going to sit down?" She asked gesturing to sit on the couch.

She sat down and waited for Lena to finish what she was doing.

Once Lena was done she stood up from her desk and walked to the table on the side to get water. "Would you like some?"

Kara politely refused. After grabbing a drink Lena sat next to her on the couch.

"Listen about that night." Lena started. "I'm sorry. I was surprised and I reacted."

"No it was completely my fault. I should have told you sooner"

"How bout we say we're both to blame and start anew."

Kara frowned at this. She thought Lena would still be mad at her. It’s just seemed to easy.

Regardless, she agreed happily, "I'd like that.”

****

Over the weeks, Kara and Lena got closer.

They would have lunch together at least twice a week.

"You know I will never understand how you can eat so much" Lena commented after watching Kara eat her fifth box of pot stickers.

"I'm an alien. My metabolism is much faster and saving the city doesn't exactly decrease my hunger. You know this"

"I do but it's different from actually seeing it."

"I guess" Kara shrugged.

***

They even made Friday their movie night. 

"What do you mean you've never watched Twilight"

"I just never got to it"

"What! Oh Rao next thing I know your going to say you've never watched Harry Potter"

Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Oh my Rao! You haven't!"

Next thing she new the twilight movie was thrown out the window as Kara ran into her room. She came back with a stack of Harry Potter DVDs.

Let's just say she overslept and didn't go to work.

****

On Saturday's Lena would attend game night.

"I'm bored can we play something else" Maggie whined.

"Your only saying that cause your losing" Alex teased.

"How bout never have I ever?"

"What are you 9?"

"You scared you'll lose?"

"Of course not" Alex scoffs. Maggie may be her girlfriend but that doesn't mean she'll go easy on her.

The rest of the night was was filled with laughter and taunting.

****

Then somewhere along the way the those lunches extended to dinners and those movie nights turned into sleep overs.

Then one night everything changed.

They were both drunk but sober enough to remember anything happening at the moment the next morning.

"She didn't even last a day" Kara laughed. "She ran out before Ms. Grant had a chance to fire her.

They leaned on each other on the couch while trying to soften the ache in their stomachs.

"I not even surprised" Lena lets out while staring into Kara's eyes. She swears she's never seen them this dark before.

The next thing they knew, Lena was on her back with Kara on top of each other. Both stuck in a passionate kiss and didn't have the will to stop.

The next morning they acted as if nothing had changed except maybe a few stolen kisses here and there.

As weeks passed their 'relationship' got more serious and Kara finally asked Lena out on a date.

They went out to a fancy restaurant that Cat would always go too.

At the end of the night Kara finally work up the courage to asked her out.

"Lena there's something I need to tell you" Kara said nervously playing with her fingers.

Lena put down her wine and turned her full attention to Kara.

"Is everything alright?" She asked

"Yes everything is fine. I just um-i" Kara was so nervous she forgot what she was going to say. Finally she took a deep breath and began talking again. "Look these past weeks have been amazing Lena. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much and it's all because of you."

Lena listened to intently and waited for her to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked nervously.

Kara finally worked up the courage to ask her. Just the night before she was pacing her sisters apartment asking for advice on the matter at hand.

****

"Kara would you stop pacing you're making me dizzy" Alex scolded.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous. I really like her Alex. What if this is a mistake and she doesn't feel the same way. It could ruin our friendship."

Alex stared at her as if she was the biggest moron alive. "You did not just say that."

"Alex" Kara cried out.

"Look I've seen the way she looks at you there's no way she'd turn you down."

***

Kara was brought out of her flashback at the sound of laughter.

She noticed Lena had turned red and tears threatening to fall.

Well at least she's not mad Kara thought.

"Hey Lena are-

"Did you really think I'd fall for someone like you." Lena was finally able to say.

Kara's smile fell from her face. "I just thought that you-"

"That I'd feel the same way? That must be some kind of joke." Lena laughed, "What were you thinking Kara, you're an alien how could I ever love you. And to top it off you're a Super and I'm a Luthor. We can never be together."

"Lena what are you saying. We were just fine-

"That's was all an act Kara." The Luthor smirked, "Doesn't feel good being lied to does it. Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like being manipulated and used."

Kara's eyes widened in realization and tears threatened to fall. But no, she wouldn't let them. She refused to let Lena see how much she had hurt her. She would never give her that satisfaction.

"This was your plan the entire time wasn't it. You'd have me let my guard down and have me trust you and then you'd hurt me like I hurt you."

"Look who's finally catching on" the CEO laughed.

Kara abruptly stood up and lefts her alone at the table. She heard the door to the exit slam shut.

Lena didn't chase after her. She just sat at the table and continued to finish her wine.

When she got home she crashed on the couch and stared at game of chess that was on the table.

She took the black queen and captured the white knight.

She won.

So why does it hurt so much she wondered as tears streamed down and a shadow was cast on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena sat in her office getting absolutely nothing done.

It's not like she wasn't trying, because she was. But she wasn't making any progress. 

She finally started furiously typing away before murdering the backspace button for the fifth time in the last hour.

She sighed and leaned back in her overpriced, leather, white chair, rubbing her temples. 

The entire week has been so stressful. They have a new product coming out soon which meant frequent board meetings. Oh how she hated those board meetings. They're mostly made up of old obnoxious men who were waiting for her to slip up. Speaking of slipping up, the media has been all over her lately, more than usual. They're watching her every move and judging her for everything she does. 

 

It not an exaggeration.

 

She literally opened her twitter and not even a second later her mentions and timeline were filled with articles.

 

@StalkCeleb: Lena Luthor get angry at a toddler for bumping into her and makes him cry bt.sitt%7.net 

 

@TomJax88: @StalkCeleb she's such a b*tch like her brother

 

@Jenna1Jenna: @StalkCeleb why isn't she arrested already

 

@BruceWilliams: @StalkCeleb As if anyone would touch her with a ten-foot pole

 

@BryanBenz: @StalkCeleb I thought she was different. I guess it's true, no Luthor can be good

 

Lena just scoffed.

 

Typical, people are so quick to assume without gathering any facts. If people actually looked into it they'd know that the mother left the child unattended. The little boy wandered around looking for his mother. She must've given up and began crying and Lena just happened tobe walking in her direction.

 

Guess it doesn't matter really, as long as she was involved in it somehow she would always be the guilty one.

 

She just needs one person to believe in her. To judge her on her own merits. Someone who stick by her side and supports her in everything she does. Someone who doesn't hope that she won't turn bad but someone who knows that she is good. If only she had someone who would give her a chance to show people that she is nothing like her mother or brother. That there is such a thing as a good Luthor. If only Kara w-

 

No. Lena squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't think about her. Especially with what happened between the two of them.

 

It been two weeks since they've spoken let along seen each other. And Lena repeatedly told herself that she didn't miss the blonde.

 

Lena sighed once again. There's no way she'll get work done so she might as well leave.

 

She gathers her belongings and tells Jess that she would just go home and finish her work there. That was lie. If she went home now she would crash into her mattress and fall asleep.

 

Lena sat in her car desperate to forget about everything even if it was just for one night, even if it was just for a few moments.

 

So she drove through the night in what seemed like an endless road. She finally arrived at her destination.

 

She went through the back alley and approached the back door. There was a tall, muscular man blocking her path.

 

"Password" said the man in a low voice.

 

"I don't think I need one. I do own the building after all." She sasses

 

The man's composure disappeared and stuttered out, "M-Ms. Luthor?!"

 

The CEO raises her eyebrows but other than that making no other movement or comment.

 

The man immediately steps out of her way and clumsily opens the door.

 

"My apologies Ms. Luthor I had no idea it was you"

 

"It's alright everyone makes mistakes"

 

The man continued to stare at her wide eyed while she ignored him and walked inside.

 

She was greeted by her employees as she walked into her room. She opens the door and changes in to a tight short red dress. She removes her shoes and looks into her closet searching her favorite black heels for these kinds of...events.

 

Afterwards she reapplied her makeup. She made her eyeshadow dark and smokey, the kind that always allures her prey and brings out her green eyes. She puts the finishing touch with dark red lipstick.

 

When she's done she exits the room and saunters sexily into one of the entrances like she owned the place (well she does but you know what I mean).

 

She can no longer hear her thoughts over the loud music. She's blinded by the colored spotlights. But she was able to avoid the sweaty grinding bodies on the dance floor and heads for the bar.

 

"What can I get you Ms. Luthor?" The bartender asked.

 

"My usual." She replied

 

The bartender briefly slips away to prepare her drink.

 

"Here you go boss" he said handing it to her

 

"Thank you Teddie"

 

"No problem," he said quite in a friendly manner. "You haven't been here in while" he states

 

"I haven't" she agrees.

 

"It's been weeks" he pushes.

 

Yes it has been a while. She didn't have time because she was mostly in the office. Apparently making a name for yourself and separating yourself from the family takes a lot of hours. And when she wasn't working she spent her free time with Kara.

 

The one person who made her come back here. The person she wanted to forget even if it was just temporary. So she chugs the alcohol down. 

 

"Hi you mind if I sit here." She turns and sees a tall man with quite a long but nicely trimmed beard. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

 

"No go ahead"

 

He gestures for the bartender to give him a refill before turning back to her. "Jack" he hold out his hand.

 

"Lena" she takes his hand to shake. After a couple of seconds he still doesn't let go.

 

Well aren't you an aggressive one Lena thinks to herself.

 

"You're very beautiful," he comments.

 

Jack was quite charming but he didn't make her swoon. But not wanting to offend him she lets out a fake giggle and thanks him.

 

"So you come here often"

 

And Lena almost snorts.

 

Really you're going with that line

 

Lena mentally rolls her eyes. Well she she did come here to forget and this man seems to be very willing to assist her so she plays along.

 

"You can say that." She continue "I do own the place"

 

Jack seems surprised and a smirk forms on his lips. "Seems like your my kinda woman"

 

She raised her eyebrows "oh"

 

"Yes. I have a thing for powerful women" she sees his eyes darken. "It's kind of loud here. What you say we talk somewhere else. Say...your place."

 

She brings her drink to her mouth to finish, "let's say I wouldn't oppose to that"

 

Jacks smirk gets bigger but then his phone starts ringing. He's about to decline until he sees the caller ID.

 

"Excuse me. I have to take this, its work. It'll be real quick, promise."

 

"Yeah no go ahead" if there's one thing she understands is that work comes with major responsibilities. And Jack here doesn't seem like your regular office employee.

 

Jack excuses himself.

 

After a few minutes she feels a presence beside her, "for a second I thought you weren't coming back-"

 

She freezes when she sees the person standing next to her.

 

It wasn't Jack.

 

It was the one and only...Alex Danvers

 

"Expecting someone Luthor" she spits out.

 

Now this is quite different. This is a tone she doesn't receive too many times. Sure people always talk about her but when they are face to face she can always sense fear and and hesitation in their voice. But not this time. This one was pure hatred. And she couldn't exactly blame her.

 

She was getting uncomfortable. So she moves to get up but Alex keeps her from doing so.

 

"Sit." It wasn't a suggestion.

 

Lena knows she doesn't have a choice so she complies.

 

"Two vodkas please" she ordered

 

Teddie

 

They sit in awkward silence until Teddie comes back with their drinks.

 

"Why'd you do it?" Alex finally lets out.

 

Ahh here we go. And to think I came here to have some fun. Lena thought to herself.

 

"I don't know what your talking about"

 

"Don't play dumb with me Luthor. You know what the hell im talking about. Why did you hurt my sister?"

 

"You want the truth. Fine I'll give it to you. I hurt her because I wanted her to feel how much she hurt me by lying"

 

Alex eyes hardens. But she doesn't say anything. Her eyes burning holes on the side of Lena's head "That’s BS!"

 

She lets out a sigh, "Look Alex, you can believe what you want, but that's the truth. Now if you'll excuse me" she moves to get up once again but the agent has a tight grip on her wrist.

 

"Your lying".She continues "And don't you dare tell me otherwise because I can see it in your eyes"

 

"Like I said-

 

"No! You listen! I see the way you look at Kara. You look at her like she she put the stars in the sky. She walks in the room and no matter how stressful your day has been, just by being there, she makes your day better. And no matter how much time you spend with her it's still not enough. You miss her even if she's only been gone for 10 minutes. She wraps her arms around you and you feel warmth spreading across your body. It feels like finally coming home. I know Lena! I know because that's how I am with Maggie."

 

"I don't know if you notice but I'm not you."

 

Alex rolls her eyes. "You can deny it all you want Lena. But your words can't change facts. I know you love Kara. But I just want to know why you would push her away like that. Why would you hurt someone you love?"

 

Lena stays silent.

 

"Look my sister loves you. And I like you for my sister because I know you can make her really happy. And she deserves that more than anyone. So whatever's going through your head, get over it. Get your sh*t together and  quick before it's too late and you completely lose her." And with that she finally leaves.

 

Lena's left alone in her thoughts, trying to grasp what just happened.

 

"Hey I just got off the phone. You ready to leave?" Jack asks approaching her.

 

She feels like she's going to throw up. She can't go through with this.

 

"I'm sorry this is a mistake. I can't-" she doesn't finish what she says because she already half way toward the exit. She goes to her room and and get her things, not bothering to change out of her clothes.

 

When she gets home she crawls under her covers and let's the tears fall. She's come to face with the fact that everything Alex said Was true. She knew before the older Danvers confronted her. She knew before Kara confessed her feelings.

 

And she wanted so badly to be with her...but she couldn't.

 

***FlashBack****

 

Lena just had dinner with Kara in her office and was just getting ready to go home.

 

She had a stupid smile on her face. And she probably looked like a lovesick idiot right now but she didn't care.

 

She heard the door creak open and immediately turns around, revealing  a person she did not expect to see.

 

"Mom..." gasps out

 

"Do calm down dear. No need to be so excited" Ah yes, her mother, always a sarcastic one.

 

"What are you doing here?" She immediately asks, no time for pleasantries.

 

"What I can't visit my daughter?"

 

Lena let's out a pained laugh. "I haven't heard you call me that in years. What do you want?"

 

"My aren't we being direct."

 

"If you're just here to waste my time then I might as well leave. I've had a long day..."

 

"Now don't be like that. I just came here for a business negotiation"

 

"What kind?" Lena crosses her arms.

 

"You're alien detective device. I want to buy it." She pulls out her checkbook.

 

"How'd you know about that. It hasn't even been made public yet"

 

"I have my ways dear. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

 

"No I'm not giving it to you. Whatever your planning on using it for, it can't be anything good"

 

"But it is for good, for the good of humanity"

 

"No I'm not letting you get your hands on it."

 

Then two armed men walked in standing beside Lillian.

 

Lena is suddenly terrified. She subtle backs up to her desk and leans on it. She uncrossed her arms and lets her hand hang between her side and the desk. 

 

"Now Lena, stop being so stubborn" the two men aimed their gun at the CEO while Lena's hand moves to hover on the red emergency button beneath her desk."I wouldn't do that if I were you." Knowing what her daughter was planning to do.

 

"And why not" Lena was seconds way from punching the button

 

"Well first of all I highly doubt you want that blonde reporter friend of yours getting hurt"

 

That gets her attention.

 

"You stay away from her!"

 

Lillian smirked she knew she hit a nerve, " I wonder...has anyone mentioned she looks a lot like Supergirl"

 

Lena became paler than ususal.

 

"So you do know. My my, a Super trusting a Luthor"

 

"Don't you dare try to hurt her" she threatens but her shaky voice cancels out the effect.

 

Lillian smirks, "Let's make a deal. Shall we? I won't harm Supergirl in any way if you agree to give me the Alien Detection device. Of course I am generous so I'll give you time to think about it. But when I come back I expect you to make the right decision.

 

Lena hesitated.

 

"Lena, dear it's a good deal. Why do you even care-" the older Luthor paused mid sentence, recalling L Corps security footage that Alana had sent her. It contained all of Lena's meetings, plans, phone conversations, and especially her daughter's lunch dates that occurred more than often. She comes to a conclusion, "you love her don't you?" Lillian made an expression of disgust upon realization.

 

Lena didn't respond. But she didn't have to, her mother already knew the answer.

 

"An alien Lena!!!" Rage erupts from Lillian. "And not just an alien, a Super. How could you? After what her cousin did to your brother!"

 

"Lex deserves what he got!" The CEO shot back.

 

"You bring shame to the Luthor name." She snarled "Stay away from her. Because if you don't I will expose her identity and kill her"

 

Lena didn't know what else to do. She had no control over the tears running down her face. "No please don't" Lena begged. "I'll do it, I'll stay away from her."

 

"Good girl. I'll come to collect that device if yours once it becomes available to the market"

 

Lena is struck with a thought that she voices out, "What if she won't stay away from me."

 

In all the time Lena has know Kara she knows that the blonde in not one who gives up easily especially without an explanation. No matter how much you push her away she always come back.

 

"Your a smart girl, Lena. You'll figure something out." And with that she exits as if they just had a normal conversation between a mother and daughter catching up.

 

***Flashback end***

 

Lena continued to sob into her pillow.

 

She never wanted to hurt Kara but if she didn't, who knows what her mother would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3?
> 
> Also I apologize in advance if I take a while to update. I’ve been having trouble uploading to this site lately, especially when it’s mutiple parts (and I don’t mean updating chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops probably should've started with something that has more fluff. 
> 
> And please suggest any ideas you want me to write.
> 
> Review/Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
